


罗兰

by vita_Team_Stony



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gian was a pain in the ass, I'm Bad At Tagging, Out of Character, School Reunion, Secret Crush, Trans Female Character, What Have I Done
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_Team_Stony/pseuds/vita_Team_Stony
Summary: 跨性别女性老航在校园里曾被Gian霸凌，两人多年后重逢的故事。（音乐剧《唐璜》2020复排演员rps）
Relationships: Gian Marco Schiaretti/Laurent Ban
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由于是RPS，需要声明本文中情节完全虚构，出现的玩梗也与现实无关。

空气随着音箱鼓动，昏暗的灯光流转着。吉安从没想过会发生这种事，他只是在别人推开门时听到流出的歌声，就鬼迷心窍似的跟了进来。他现在坐在酒吧角落里，手中的酒杯挂满了水珠，其中几颗摇摇欲坠，杯中的酒却没怎么动过，冰块懒洋洋地漂浮、融开。他这时才反应过来，抿上一口酒，蹭着裤子把手擦干，而这段时间里，他的眼睛聚焦在舞台上，担心错过哪怕一个小小的细节。

驻唱表演的都是时下耳熟能详的曲目，几个独饮的顾客会看她唱歌，而有些不过是来结伴喝酒、吵闹着聊天的男男女女，寥寥有人会鼓掌或吹口哨。这时，吉安倒不吝啬自己的目光了，转而去努力在人群中辨认声音的来源，但很快，他的视线又会转到那位驻唱身上。她扎着简单的马尾辫，深栗色的卷发垂在肩头，精心打理过的刘海被梳向一侧。而那双眼睛，令吉安看得出神，后悔自己坐在不起眼的角落——它们在灯光下闪烁着，犹如春风下跳跃着的湖水。唱着唱着，她会把话筒从支架上取下来，轻轻闭上眼，身体轻轻跟着旋律摇晃，身上的长裙也随之摆动。唱快节奏的歌曲则会让她兴奋流汗，胸口由于用力发声而隐隐泛红。一曲终了，她才从旋律里抽离出来，直接看向顾客们，露出一个腼腆而动人的微笑，随即转身去喝上两口水。她在问过顾客是否听得高兴之后，鞠躬下台了。

“接下来该怎么办？”他觉得自己太冲动，这简直比独自买醉还蠢。海中歌唱的人鱼，真的能使路过的水手趋之若鹜？那么她若非幻想即是危险，自己的驻足也尽是不可理喻的举动。他在座位上干坐了十来分钟，正准备离开时，瞥见驻唱坐在吧台边的背影，他又感到喉咙里一阵阻塞，胃里酒精自顾自地翻腾。

吉安大步走到她旁边坐下，打了个响指叫来酒保：“给这位女士来一杯酒，我请。”他转过头去，笑着问她想喝什么。驻唱盯着吉安愣了一下，又闪烁着眼光看向别处说：“谢谢你的好意，但我在工作的时候不喝酒。”

还没等吉安先开口，驻唱抢先问：“你觉得我刚才的表演怎么样？”

“你的表演很棒，非常吸引人，我是为了听你唱歌才留到现在的。”

驻唱只是回以一个浅浅的微笑，对他说谢谢，端起杯子喝了一口柠檬水。她的话不多，吉安觉得自己有些难堪，他咬咬牙，决定直接开口。

“我叫吉安，请问你的名字？我能要你的电话吗？”

紧张之间，他有些语无伦次，没有想到的是驻唱欣然同意了。她一手拿着杯子，把它压在纸巾上，一手拿着服务生的圆珠笔在上面涂写着，说：“叫我罗兰就好，不过你早该问我这句话的，那我就可以早点下班了。”她斜睨着吉安，眼神里的欣喜昭然若揭，这一切令吉安的脑袋里晕乎乎的。

她站起身时还比吉安高上一些，只是向他靠拢一步，身上浓郁的木质香就扑了上来。她俯视着，盯着吉安的眼睛，把纸巾叠成小方块，塞进他的上衣口袋里，还顺手拍了拍，凑到他耳边低声说：“跟我保证，要打给我。”

吉安反应不过来，只得飞快地点点头，本想回应些什么，却看到罗兰头也不回地推门出去了。他随即抽出那张纸巾，深呼一口气，小心翼翼地把它展开。他怔住了几秒，又气又笑，把那张纸巾揉成团丢在吧台上，起身离开了。

纸巾在弥漫着酒精的空气中独自舒展开，上面画着一只眯起眼的小猪。

吉安还没走出去几步，又折回来，把纸巾塞进了口袋里。

第二天，夜还未深，吉安就坐到了舞台旁边的座位上，酒保一眼就认出了昨天搭讪罗兰的年轻人，跟服务生咬着耳朵，发出窃笑。罗兰依旧在昨天的时段表演，她一上场就与吉安四目相对，非但没有紧张，眼睛里反而闪过一丝快活，像是忘记了自己在留电话时画小猪这回事。

她今天穿了一条革质的小短裙，比起昨天更中性，梳起的辫子和高挺的眉骨使她平添了几分英气，而那双眼睛却显露出她柔软的本性。不知是不是自己的错觉，吉安总觉得今天的选曲比昨天更激烈一些，“咚！咚！咚！”沉重的鼓点快要把他击碎。罗兰在台上热情高涨地蹦跳，颈间吊坠跳动、拍打着她的胸脯，叫人忍不住去盯着看。她唱高音时，张开五指伸向前方，转而用力握紧拳头，看似白皙丰腴的臂膀鼓起薄薄的肌肉。

吉安有意识地把视线往上抬，罗兰因为躁动的顾客露出得意的笑容，干脆在间奏时起舞。她在台上一转身，裙摆也飘扬起来，顾客们瞥见了她丰满的大腿。即使这场景一瞬而过，也引来几个人吹起口哨，吉安回过头、皱起眉，像管教似的望过去，却听见口哨声愈加密集起来。男人们的起哄全然没有令罗兰害羞或愠怒，她没有停下类似的动作，似乎裙下的皮肤并不是禁忌。曲终时，她单手把辫子散了开来，及胸的长发在空中飞舞，几根发丝粘在她的唇上。罗兰的视线穿过发丝看向吉安，她喘息着，脸上、脖子上的汗水晶莹发亮，那眼神带着勾人的媚、又像是要剥了他一样危险。她在稀疏的掌声中沉默了几秒，把发圈扔进吉安怀里，走向后台。

吉安手忙脚乱地接住发圈，他只觉得恍惚。昨天上前搭讪时，他不过当她是一个普通的温顺女孩，而刚才的闪耀与沉默、她眼睛中的魅惑与拳头中的力量，这也是真实的吗？吉安用双手把玩着发圈，一顺手把它套到手腕上，就听到熟悉的声音在身前响起：“你这么喜欢的话，就拿去好了……小猪先生。”

他抬起头，看到罗兰在对面坐了下来，她的长发被整齐地梳理妥贴，脸颊上与脖颈间的汗水也擦拭干净了，正托着下颚微笑着。不知怎的，吉安对她生气不起来，用调笑的语气说：“昨天我想打给你的，但你好像写错号码了，只听到对面有小猪叫，真是怪事，你说是不是？”他用手指支楞起鼻尖，发出滑稽的响声。

罗兰捂着嘴咯咯轻笑，右手触着桌面敲打出节奏：“今天的表演怎么样？”

“没想到你会唱这种风格的歌，但我很喜欢，你很擅长传递音乐里的情绪。”吉安斜着眼仔细回忆，他抿了抿嘴唇，“你跳舞也不错，大家反应很热烈。”

罗兰听出了他的言外之意，挑着眉轻轻摇头道：“说实话，我不希望因为这些无聊的事情约束我的表演，他们的内心是怎样的，就会看到怎样的。没能好好欣赏是他们的损失，不是我的。”她伸长手去拿吉安面前的杯子，喝了一口酒，“谢谢你为我考虑，但这没必要。”

吉安惊诧地看着她，再看看自己的杯子，被罗兰抢着回答：“没事儿，我明天休息，可以喝一点。”

他紧接着追问：“那为什么不换个地方呢？没有那些只想着占你便宜的醉鬼会更好。”

“只是因为这里离我住的地方比较近，晚上回去方便，我白天还要学习声乐，没办法不干这份工作。”

“至少你做得很棒。”

罗兰苦笑着摇了摇头：“就在我坐下之前，经理警告我，不想在这间酒吧里闹出点什么麻烦事的话，就少做那种动作……他们只在乎自己的生意。”

吉安沉默了一会，他没有想到罗兰会跟一个刚认识的人说这些，而他的言语又那么干瘪而无力，难道一个女孩想跳舞也成了问题吗？他只得不做声，听罗兰接着说下去。

“等我唱得更好了，或许会有机会唱自己喜欢的歌，台下的人不是在喝酒聊天，而是为我而来。到那时，没有人会因为我露出大腿大惊小怪的，因为这只是表演的一部分。”罗兰单手转着酒杯，微微点着头，吉安只凭她确信的、闪着光的眼神就知道她会有这一天，至少她现在已经有第一个观众了。

桌子上的一只酒杯变成两只，里面的液体满上又被饮干，两人相谈甚欢，都有了些醉意。吉安总是意无意地观察她，她不是符合大众审美的那种漂亮，但没人能否认她的动人。即使在很久以后想起那个夜晚，吉安仍不明白自己是喝多了，还是的的确确被她迷上了。待另一位歌手唱过了一轮，顾客也散去了些，吉安才察觉到时候不早了，提出送罗兰回家。


	2. Chapter 2

吉安被夹在罗兰和她家的房门中间，他忘情地吻着罗兰，她的香水味侵袭着每一簇神经，叫人深陷其中。他的双手用力抚摸着她的后背，而罗兰正披着他的外套，从裙子口袋里摸出钥匙，往锁眼里胡乱地捅。锁打开了，两人的唇才不舍地分开，发出色情的“啵”的一声，罗兰不好意思地微微颔首，牵着吉安的手拉开房门。  
罗兰走到床前，转过身来双手环上吉安的肩膀，轻轻地又落下一个吻，吉安的手掌向上挪动，触到了柔软的胸脯，他揉动了两下，又将手伸进衣服里，发凉的手掌让罗兰微微发颤，又在爱抚下发出满足的叹息。罗兰把双臂松开，好让他脱去自己的衣服，两人在床上坐了下来。那对乳房与他在舞台下幻想中的无异，和革质裙子不同的是，她的内衣还饰以浅色的蕾丝花边，吉安心中不由得生出一点怜爱。他垂下头去亲吻那块精致的布料与软嫩的肌肤，双手伸到她背后解开内衣扣，吮上粉红的乳头，罗兰忍不住发出娇嗔，乳头听话地挺立起来，胸口像歌唱时一样泛着暧昧的红，犹如深秋熟透发软的果实。  
吉安察觉到了女孩的变化，凑到她耳边说：“看来不用我种草莓，你的胸口已经红了一大片了。”罗兰羞着脸把头埋进吉安的肩窝里，轻不可闻地喘息，伸手去扯开吉安的皮带，那性器早已经渴望着坚硬起来，索求她的抚摸。她又把胸膛挺起来，感受亲吻与吮吸染在发烫的肌肤上，一手去撸动他的阴茎，它的前端可怜地吐出些许液体，打湿了罗兰的手心。  
吉安慢慢地把她放平在床铺上，他的吻一点点向下转移，湿热的唇让罗兰感到有些发痒。在嘴唇快要碰到短裙时，吉安用询问的眼神看向罗兰，她刚准备解开裙子拉链，却被制止了。“穿着它吧，我喜欢看你穿这条裙子。”吉安担心自己的请求有些奇怪，他的语气带着点犹豫。罗兰笑着点了点头：“可以，不过……”  
她用胳膊肘支起身子，再次吻上吉安的嘴唇，另一只手安在他的肩膀上，往侧边一翻，压到了吉安身上。他任由身上的女孩把和内衣同样颜色的蕾丝内裤脱下，没有挣扎或是再去推搡她，只是乖乖地褪下自己的裤子。罗兰跪坐到他的小腹上，双腿夹住他的腰，俯下身去在床头柜里翻找，耻毛摩擦着，温热的下体沾湿了他的皮肤。“想把她全吞下去。”吉安揉捏着她的后背和臀部，正这么想着，一片安全套被丢到了他肩膀边。  
罗兰撕开安全套的包装袋，半透明的薄膜紧紧贴合在她手中的性器上，吉安迫不及待地抓起她的手腕，摇晃着催促她。罗兰扭动腰肢磨蹭着他的胯部，硬挺的阴茎顶弄着她的阴蒂，她身体一阵酥软，咬了咬嘴唇压抑下自己的欲望。她挤了一些润滑液在手心，撸动了几下抹匀，一手掀起裙摆，一手抓着阴茎找准位置。吉安被柔嫩的内壁紧紧吸着，裙下的春光一览无余，她缓缓地坐下，那因情欲而鲜红的穴口堪堪吃下了一半的长度，罗兰的喉咙里漏出了一声撒娇般的叫声。他赶忙去握住她的胯部，她晃动臀部慢慢起伏着，使阴茎插至甬道深处。渐渐地，罗兰感觉能吞进更多了，她反手将头发撩到一侧，胸口残留着刚才吉安留下的或深或浅的印记，底下的红晕叫他更为兴奋。她故意大幅地抬起臀部又坐下，缓慢地进出着，享受每一次抽插的快感，胸口的吊坠在她胸口拍打着，撞在晃动的双乳上，交合处发出咕叽咕叽的水声，吉安直想加快速度，被急得红了脸。  
不一会儿，罗兰看起来吃力了许多，使不上劲时，几乎要整个人坐了下来，她的喘息声中掺上了一点呜咽。吉安察觉到了不对劲，他撑起上半身和双腿，紧紧地抱住她，好让她倚靠在上稍加休息。他温柔地拍打罗兰的后背，亲吻她的睫毛，低声说：“宝贝，让我来吧。”说着，他轻柔地让罗兰平躺下，在她腰后塞上一个靠枕，再次进入她的身体。  
有了刚才的尝试，要罗兰容纳下看上去没有那么吃力了，而他还是小心翼翼，不敢急于深入。身下的女孩在他温和的操弄下舒服地轻哼起来，双腿紧紧地勾上他的腰去索要更多，脸上也起了可爱的红晕，微张的嘴唇好似在索吻。他顺着罗兰的动作加快了速度，罗兰被顶到了深处敏感点，轻哼慢慢转为诱人的呻吟。她的双乳随着阴茎的插入抖动，乳头依然挺立着，充满情欲显出粉嫩的颜色。吉安吮了一下手指，去摸索她的阴蒂，打着圈寻找更多敏感处。罗兰一被触到那处，就发出了细细的惊叫，内壁也跟着挤压吉安的阴茎。他一点点加快揉弄的速度，垂下头去啄吻罗兰的胸脯，她的呻吟也变得黏糊而断断续续，几乎快要到极点了。  
他用力地顶入那被操弄得艳红的穴口，把整根性器都撞了进去，罗兰的双臂紧紧环住他，双腿因为高潮而轻轻颤抖起来，脖子上沁出了薄薄的汗水。她仰着头，灵动的眼睛失了神，如悲鸣的天鹅，用带着哭腔的声音喊着他的名字，几下抽插之后，吉安也迎来了高潮。他把安全套丢进垃圾桶里，躺倒在罗兰身边。  
他注视着她的眼睛，用指尖捋顺她的长发，将几簇发丝挽到耳后，那双略显困顿的棕绿色眼睛也看向他，缓慢地眨了两下，旋即漫不经心地瞥向别处。她拍拍吉安的胳膊，坐到床沿脱下她的短裙，一丝不挂地走向浴室，淡淡地说：“我去洗个澡。”  
待吉安也洗过澡，走出浴室时，罗兰早已沉沉地睡下了。床尾放了一件浴袍，穿起来有些小，他看着八九分长的袖口，轻叹了口气，钻进被窝里。他的身边环绕着罗兰的香气，与她的香水味不同，床铺与浴袍上的气味像是淡淡的果香沐浴露。她穿着一件吊带背心，蜷缩成一团睡着，脸颊、胸口上的潮红也已褪去，只剩下被啃食的印记。吉安入睡前想着，或许她得收敛上几天，不能穿低领的上衣了。

早晨，罗兰迷迷糊糊地睁开眼时，吉安正把衬衫扣子一一扣好，划着手机屏幕查看昨晚的消息。她支起身子，盘腿坐在床上揉着眼睛，小声咕哝：“对不起，昨天忘记设闹钟了，没耽误你其他事情吧。”她犹豫地转动着那双明亮的眸子，甚至不敢去看他的背影，像是还没准备好迎接这个早晨的降临。正斟酌着该说些什么，吉安把手机递了过来，屏幕上赫然写着“新增联系人”。  
她不解地看向吉安，后者也跟着露出了困惑的表情。两人同时扯着嗓门问：“昨天那是一夜情吗？”空气安静了几秒，罗兰颤抖着声音说：“不是。”  
“当然不是了。”他的嗓音又软了下来，揉捏着她的肩膀，“为什么你会这么觉得呢？”  
罗兰不作声，像只受惊的猫咪般缩着脖子，接过手机输入了电话号码。


	3. （七年前的故事）

洛朗站在镜子前，盯着镜中的自己发呆。  
他的头发又长长了，垂下的刘海几乎刺痛眼睛，后脑的碎发扎着脖颈。昨天，他的父亲叫他在这周剪掉。他俯身向前，缓慢地抚摸着脸颊，左右转动脑袋，浅褐色的眼睛在眼眶里滑动，像是要数清自己脸颊上细软的透明汗毛，偶有几根发硬的胡茬磨着掌心，他在心中默默记下位置。相较别人，他的体毛天生就淡些，这是好事——洛朗心中这样想着，感到些许安慰。他又看向自己的刘海，用手指穿过它们向后拨去，露出额头上的几颗青春痘，光是试图挤破它们就让洛朗疼得快流出泪来。他把刘海抓向前理顺，想起剪发的命令，刚才心里生出的一点点快活又沉下去了。  
他背上书包，向门口走去时，又回头看向餐桌上剩下的大半杯牛奶。他不愿让自己的骨架变得宽大，而对于钙质的抗拒挡不住流动在他血液里的激素，大腿表面的生长纹也向他展示着身体无法控制的疯长。洛朗别过脑袋，推开了家门。

美术课堂上，老师扫视着学生们，她略微拔高音量：“有哪位同学想要当速写模特吗？”大家面面相觑，几个调皮的男孩轻声躲在画板后面推搡着，没有人主动举手。“洛朗，你愿意来试试吗？其他同学也比你更需要练习。”老师挂着鼓励的笑容，把目光投向前排角落。  
洛朗把画板搁在椅子旁边，铅笔则一一摆好在笔盒里，好像在祈祷这一小段沉默会改变老师的决定。他走到教室中间，一双双眼睛都注视着自己，尖刺般地令他感到不自在：“他们会怎么画我？”洛朗看向老师，而她微笑着抬抬下巴，示意他可以做好准备了。  
洛朗在椅子上坐下，他局促地把手搁在膝盖上，深呼出一口气，脑袋里迅速转着在杂志上见过的模特，那些他躲在被窝里注视的页面上印刷着的一位位在镁光灯下闪耀着的女人。他翘起二郎腿，膝盖相叠。双臂撑在大腿上，一手托着下巴，一手自然地垂下。他没有模特那样或丰满或高挑的身形，但整体十分匀称。他那避免过多运动的腿部覆着柔软的薄肉，圆润的臀部也在坐姿的挤压下凸显出来，垂下的袖管中露出半截手臂，看似一手即能握住。①  
这时，他的心中钻出了一点点仿佛不属于自己的得意、类似于备受瞩目的快感，他的眼神里有了一种与平日不同的神采，像被注入了一个自己会被赞叹欣赏的念头、一束光。周围的一切都被他暂时忘却了，而他的心还是砰砰地跳，他说不出这来自于紧张还是骄傲，但他隐隐感到这不恰当的期待会置他于危险境地。  
洛朗回过神来，把垂下的刘海挽到耳后，尽量让自己看起来整齐。他心中仍洋溢着方才的傲气，微微地翘起嘴角。  
漫长的几秒钟过去后，教室后排发出了无法被忽视的嗤笑，并在极短的时间里演化成了哄堂大笑。  
洛朗不知所措地把手收到背后，他的视线在一张张脸上跳转着，试图寻找哪怕一丝鼓励的目光，而即使没有发笑的同学也沉默着，或是扭头看向后方。洛朗一时没有想明白哪里出了问题，像犯了错的孩子一样用眼神向老师求援，先前闪着光的眼睛里充满了不安，眉头微微皱着，泪水几乎要满溢出来。  
老师只是拍拍他的肩膀，用严肃的目光看向他们，在平息笑声后换了一位学生。  
下课铃声响起，学校过道洋溢着短暂的欢乐，洛朗站在储物柜前翻看着笔记本，正专注时，一只手迅速地夺走了手里的本子。他赶忙回过头，看到吉安高举着笔记本，马上沉下了脸。  
洛朗时常在空气中嗅着女孩们谈论的话题，也乐于了解她们用什么牌子的眼线笔，这让他体会到带着些羞耻的快乐。而在女孩们的话题里，洛朗唯一不在意的就是她们中意的同龄男孩们。倒不是因为他对男孩不感兴趣，而是因为在她们眼里自己也囊括其中。一想到吉安刻意花言巧语逗女孩们笑的德行，洛朗就心生厌烦，他不想往这里面掺一脚。  
而此时，吉安正他用身体把洛朗夹在柜门前，只留给洛朗一个狭窄的空间，脸上摆着挑衅的笑容刁难他，四周响起了一些窃窃私语，夹杂着一些轻而尖细的笑声。“在看什么呢，洛朗？这是你画的画吗？你画得那么好，应该给大家都看看，不是吗？”吉安一边说着，一边仰起头，饶有兴致地试图看清笔记本上的内容，书页在空中下垂着，阻挡了他的视线，他往侧边甩了甩本子，纸张哗哗作响。  
洛朗心疼自己的笔记本，他感到血液往脑袋里冲，气得皱紧了鼻子，咬牙切齿地喊着“还给我！”他伸手去够笔记本，但即使踮起脚尖也是徒劳，他试着抓挠吉安的衣袖，周围的学生凑着热闹，不再掩饰自己的嘲笑，过道里。吉安听到笑声更是起劲儿了，他低下头凑近看着洛朗的眼睛，用滑稽的腔调问他：“嗨洛朗！你怎么这么秀气？头发长得像个女孩儿！”他故意把本子拿得低一点，在洛朗碰到的一瞬间又马上举高。  
几轮下来，洛朗知道自己拿不回笔记本了，他胸口的气息纠成一团，泪水不受控制地淌到他的脸颊上，他只能迅速低下头，假装去收拾书包。即使只是一滴泪水，还是被吉安看到了，他一下子觉得索然无味，而扫视一圈周围的同学的兴奋劲儿，只觉得如鲠在喉，一时间找不到台阶下。他轻轻地撇了一下嘴，随手撕下一页揉成纸团，把笔记本往洛朗怀里猛地一推，几乎让他站不稳，后脑轻轻磕到在柜门上。  
“把你的宝贝拿回去，我才不稀罕呢。”吉安扔下这句话，从人群中挤了出去，洛朗依然垂着头，他的哭泣几乎不发出声音，仅仅是泪滴落在书本上，洇开一个暗沉沉的点。学生们很快就散开了。

这天晚上，吉安准备把外套丢进脏衣筐里时，摸到了口袋里的纸团，若不是他记得检查口袋，它就要被丢进洗衣机、搅成碎屑了。他在好奇的驱使下展开它，想知道是什么让洛朗气急败坏地跟他抢夺一本本子。  
那是一幅铅笔画的肖像，边缘沾着几个脏兮兮的指印，破皱的纸张扭曲着肖像的五官。画中的女孩留着微卷的浓密长发，从笔触上能看出作画者落笔时的犹豫不决，下颚上有明显的擦拭痕迹，大约是把脸颊向里收，改得更加柔和了。即使这张纸的状态可以用糟糕来形容，也不可否认这是一个美人。空白处用漂亮的手写体写着：Yo quiero, vivir solamente de amor. Sólo por amor.（我付出爱，只为爱而活。只为爱。）②  
吉安看着看着，把纸张翻过来压在桌面上，用手掌使劲蹭平它，再次翻回来凑近了观察。他没有看花眼——那不是纸张的褶皱什么的，画中的女孩脸颊上长着跟洛朗相同的痣。  
他头一回在深夜辗转反侧，心仿佛被浸没在深不见底的水中，普通的平躺也让他喘不过气来。他没有过多地思考洛朗到底是怎么回事，因为他想不明白。“我到底对他做了些什么？”吉安只是这样质问着自己。他抱着膝盖坐在床上，一闭上眼就想到那滴挂在洛朗脸颊上的泪水，周围的哄笑也像坠入水中的人听着岸边的叫喊，混沌、散开。他保持着这个姿势倒下，床铺吱呀作响，世界再无其他动静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注①：此处的情节来自于一部关于跨性别者的纪录片《有性无别》，是一位跨性别女生的真实经历。在查资料的时候被触动到，就拿来改编了。洛朗的动作参考了雷诺阿的《坐着的裸女》(Seated Nude)，想看这张画请点击右边链接。https://img.mp.itc.cn/q_70,c_zoom,w_640/upload/20160917/6449c683f80144439c4f2431e3db9f19_th.webp  
> 注②：《唐璜》音乐剧中歌曲《Les femmes》的歌词。


	4. （七年前的故事）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短更一点高中时期的故事，本章剧情感谢朴初的脑洞。

洛朗拖着疲倦的眼皮左顾右盼，确定没有人在看向此处后，才将储物柜门上粘着的信封揭下——米白色的信封细致地粘着胶水，一个字也没留。他来回翻动两下把它拆开，心中默念着：“拜托，不要再是恶作剧了。”在看到信封中熟悉的纸张的瞬间，他的耳朵烧得发红，赶紧把它夹在了课本中间。  
前一天夜里，洛朗把自己关在房间里啜泣，他的指腹在残留的纸页上滑动着，一有泪滴滚下来，他便马上捏着一团纸巾擦去了，没有再弄脏刚被摧折过的脆弱本册。他清晰地记得这页上画了些什么，这也使他极度抗拒再次来到学校。他的眼睛承受不住睡意耷拉下来，血丝攀上他的眼睛，夜太静了，他能清晰地听到自己颤抖着的呼吸声。他几乎开始责怪自己：为什么要画出这种东西？为什么会生出这种念头？为什么不是别人？在接下来一次擦拭泪水时，他把手贴到嘴前啃咬，牙齿和皮肉下的骨头相互抵着，他越是用力，指节上的刺痛感越是真实。喉咙里的呜咽渐渐被压了下来，肉体上的疼痛暂时分去了一些焦灼，薄而细嫩的皮肤凹陷下去，虎牙留下的是圆圆的小洞，粉红色的浅痕不能算是伤口。  
而现在这张纸被吉安还了回来，甚至没告诉其他人，怎么回事？洛朗上课时也心神不宁，偷偷把它从课本里抽出来看。它显然被细心处理过了，只有丑陋的折痕昭示着它的经历，空白处也非常整洁，比一些美术生灰扑扑的画面干净多了，不像是被上手胡乱摸过的，可能还特地试着用重物压平过。他大可以挥舞着这张纸给所有人传阅、嘲笑，但他没有，至少目前看来是这样的。莫名的平和不仅未让他松一口气，反而更不安起来，那像是一柄随时能落到他脖颈上的剑，他连呼吸时都觉得下一秒即是行刑。

这天，洛朗走出校门后才想起有东西落在柜子里，又折了回去。路过停车棚时，他听到一阵自行车倾倒的声响，便凑过去查看。还没走进，他就认出了其中一人的身影，那是吉安被推倒在一排车前，身后连续翻倒的自行车一片狼藉。另外两人看上去还要高一个年级，跟吉安一样人高马大，咄咄逼人地说：“操，不要多管闲事，小子，这是你谁的车啊？”吉安又撑起了身子，那堆笨重的金属发出咔啦咔啦的声响，洛朗看不清他的表情，但他一定忍着痛，没有叫喊，只是喘着粗气，他的声音几乎是低吼：“少跟我装蒜，你们扎女生的车胎，好意思吗？还是不是男人了！”  
这句话本不是对洛朗说，却钻进了他的耳朵里，仅凭一个简短的问句又将他打回昨日的思绪中。如他所料，吉安一定觉得他是个不合格的男人、甚至一个怪物，否则他怎会把东西还回来？他甚至不屑与自己有所交往，一句话也不愿多说，因为在他看来这有辱男子气概。  
“我本该像个男人一样，不是吗？我也该在这种时刻挺身而出，而不是像现在这样蹲在一旁，像个懦夫。他是对的。”洛朗心中的失落翻涌着，才反应过来那两个学长正威胁着吉安，快要对他伸出拳头来。  
洛朗马上站起来，装作寻找着自行车的样子，喉咙里轻咳两声，好让他们注意到有人在一旁。他们知道自己不占理，对着吉安小声嘀咕了两句，随即灰溜溜地离开了。他用余光撇过去， 看见吉安一辆辆扶起自行车，而他依然呆站在原地迈不开腿。洛朗困窘得头皮发麻：该说些什么呢？被看到自己差点挨打，吉安肯定会记恨在心吧……但是，他看上去真的很疼。  
他还是走上前去扶起车，对他们而言，就连直视对方都需要极大的勇气。吉安在脑中拼命地搜刮着言语，哪怕有一句话能表自己的愧疚之心、或是问清他的想法也好，哪怕一句。即便他今天做了点好事，仍不能抵消昨天对洛朗造成的伤害，他找不到理由让自己有脸面去说出口来。而洛朗瑟缩着，像是要找个壳躲起来似的，担忧依然笼罩着他，即使是胳膊肘的碰撞也使他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。他们就这么沉默着，假使这时有一人开口，他们的关系也会大有不同。两人相隔不过几公分，而隔阂是一堵高墙，未喊出的话语无法穿透过去，空留两颗开裂的心孤独地跳动。

回到家后，由于前夜未能安眠，洛朗还没写完作业就趴在书桌上睡着了。他梦见一只在沙滩上搁浅的章鱼，滑腻的触手在沙子上扭动着，剧烈的动作看上去充满了痛苦，洛朗用手掌捧去一些海水使它湿润，接着抓起它放回了海里。海浪倏倏地冲刷上来，打湿他的裤脚，那只章鱼在水中舒展开触手，随着浪潮游动。这时，一个声音在他耳边回响着：“小伙子，想许个愿吗？”  
洛朗左右张望了一下，挑着眉看向章鱼：“你会说话？”  
那个声音接着说：“没有考虑过的话，很多人会向往爱情呢。”  
他支支吾吾地回答：“我哪来什么爱情……”  
“不想要吗？我可是连白马王子都能带来。”  
洛朗在听到“白马王子”时愣了一下，他立刻想到了吉安，有些恼火地想反驳回去，又被自己的想法吓到了，愣在原地不作声。  
“没错，没错，就是你想的那个白马王子，不过……”章鱼又从海里冒出脑袋，像是仔细打量他一样，“你要先鼓起勇气摈弃一些东西，不是为了他，而是为了你自己。”  
章鱼留下这句话便沉了下去，海面上“咕嘟咕嘟”冒起几个气泡，泡沫在触到空气的瞬间就破碎了。  
洛朗从书桌前抬起头来，他使劲抹了抹脸，试图回想刚才的梦境。白马王子？别开玩笑了，吉安根本就不算，他顶多长得帅点而已。没过几天，这个梦境就被洛朗遗忘了，一如沉入深海的章鱼。


End file.
